Evil Begets Evil
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Hansel and Gretel are about to travel to Roanapur, but they want to have a little fun before they do. WARNING! Graphic violence, and torture, including rape. Definitely not for younger audiences. From what I read in the ratings section, this is MA. Not sure if it's allowed on . So, may be removed.


A/N: I want to warn you before you start. This is a very dark, sick and depraved fanfiction. If you're not a fan of torture, rape, incest, etcetera, don't read this.

The room was dark, although moonlight streamed in through the window, and in the faint light, the young woman, no older than seventeen, and very beautiful, indeed, was sitting, tied to a chair, still trying to figure out how she had gotten there.

She wasn't exactly sure where she was, and for sure, she had never seen a room quite like this. There were rips in the wallpaper, and places in the wall that were just plain holes. The holes peppered the wall, as though put there by a powerful automatic weapon, like a Gatling Gun, or something like that. Blood spattered the walls, and there were clothes on the floor that also had blood all over them. The room was ice cold, even though she was sure it was late Spring.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and tried to move her leg, which was numb, but found that she couldn't. As she looked down, she noticed that her right leg had been crushed by what was most likely a mallet, or some other heavy tool, and it was bleeding still, the bone sticking out and the foot hanging limply at the bottom, as though connected only by flesh and muscle.

Then, she heard voices outside. Children's voices. They were speaking in strange accents, and they ended up sounding like something right out of Dracula. Were they Romanian? Possibly. They referred to each other as "brother" and "sister", and seemed to be speaking quite affectionately to each other, almost as if they were lovers.

It was possible that the names were just pet names, but if they really were brother and sister, the whole incest thing seemed kind of sick. After what seemed an age of the two children talking outside, the girl heard the floor creak, and then saw a light from the hallway as the door slowly creaked open. A moment later, a boy and a girl walked in holding hands.

She gasped. They were such beautiful children, like models or something, but something about them was off, like madness had warped their beauty into a thing of depravity rather than loveliness. The two kissed each other on the lips, and then the boy spoke.

"I'm glad you woke up. We were a little nervous that we had put you into a coma when we hit you over the head. You might still be dizzy for a while, so you shouldn't move too much…" He said, walking over to her and looking into her green eyes with his grey ones, and smiled vaguely, stroking her cheek with the gentlest of touches, almost making her think that he loved her. She knew better, though.

"It's been ages since we've had a girl, especially one your age. Young people, especially well-to-do ones, tend to be difficult to cover up. We'll have to move again after this. We're thinking of going to a place called Roanapur.

"I hear there's so much crime in that city that the cops are really just for show, now, sweetie…" The girl said sweetly from behind them. The boy looked back, and smiled, climbing off the girl's lap and standing back, holding the girl's hand again.

"You know, just because you're in pain doesn't mean you can't contribute to the conversation. We've been watching you. You're smart. Say something." The boy said in that soft, but somehow chillingly cold voice seeming annoyed by the girl's unwillingness to talk.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked. She knew that it wasn't the most pressing issue, but she felt she had to know.

"Did you hear that, Sister? I guess she isn't so smart after all." The boy said, grinning at his sister.

"I don't know, Brother. It's hard to tell. She acts stupid, but maybe she's not thinking right because she's so scared. It might help if we told her a little bit."

"You're right, Sister. Let's see. Well, we don't really have names, you see. Nobody ever gave us real names. We have stage names…" He said, his eyes lighting up with a strange mix of malice and delight. "Would those do?"

The girl nodded feebly. If she could keep them talking, maybe she would survive to see another day. But these twins were frightening, like something out of Village of the Damned, or the Shining. Their beauty matched that of Annabelle Lee. But their wickedness matched that of Mara Chafee.

"Okay, then. We used to be called Hansel and Gretel. But now, we have a lot of names. The Vampire Twins, the Debauched Duo, the Terrible Twins… The police and the media are falling all over themselves to catch us. But they haven't succeeded yet, have they, Sister?"

"No they haven't, Brother. But we haven't stayed in one place long enough for them to even get any decent leads, have we?"

"Better safe than sorry, I say." The brother replied.

"It can't be helped, right? Kill or be killed. Now, we're going to play a little game." Brother said, taking the girl's chin in his hand and kissing her on the lips as well, despite her struggling.

"W-what game?" She sobbed, terrified, now, and showing it, her entire body trembling.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out." The twins said simultaneously, kissing each other more passionately now.

"But we promise… This game is to _die_ for." Gretel said, stressing the word 'die', causing the girl to whimper slightly, biting back a true scream.

Hansel then went over to the closet and, pulling out a huge crate, where the boy drew out a mallet and a dull metal stake, and the girl took out a hammer, some nails, and a wicked, bloody knife that looked to have more than a little rust on it. The two grinned at each other, then at the girl.

"Before we get going, we've told you our names. But what's yours?" The sister asked sweetly, smiling in a pleading sort of way.

"C-C-Clara…" She stuttered "P-please d-d-don't hurt me!".

"Clara. That's a pretty name." The boy replied before walking over to her and putting the stake up to her knee and slamming down with the mallet, causing a sickening crack to resound throughout the room, and blood to splatter all over Hansel's face and clothes, which looked like old, tattered funerary garments.

The both of them looked like little vampires, with their emotionless eyes, and silver hair, and black funerary garb. Clara shrieked in agony, the feeling of the very long nail going through her knee, binding her to the chair, and blinding her for a moment, causing her vision to go white before…

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Hansel did the same thing to her other knee. Her legs were still attached beneath the knee, now, but she couldn't walk, as the hammer broke her knees, and she probably never would walk again, if she even survived. Then, something unthinkable happened.

Hansel untied her, and she fell to the floor, trying desperately to drag her body across the room, not even caring about the chair towards the door. Gretel stopped her, though, and nailed her foot right into the floor, causing her to scream in agony again.

"This one is weaker than most people. She can't even drag herself properly." Hansel said.

"I'm not surprised, brother. She is a little rich girl. I mean, when we found her, she had over 700 Euros in her pocket.

"She must've been shopping, poor dear…" Gretel replied. Hansel then grinned maniacally, and pulled a short dagger out of his jacket and made a quick slice across her back, causing her to erupt in pain, and let out fresh screams. The two insane twins giggled at this, and Hansel leaned over to Gretel and whispered in her ear.

"I think I'm starting to feel _it_."

"Oh, yes, Brother. I feel it, too…" She replied aloud, kissing her brother passionately, as the two fell to the floor, touching each other all over, not caring that Clara was watching them.

Gretel began to remove Hansel's funerary jacket. Under them, they heard Clara moaning in pain, and Gretel sneered at her and stabbed her back with her knife and then drove a nail into her elbow.

"Shut up, or you'll just die sooner, bitch…" she said dispassionately, staring down with ice cold fury at the unfortunate girl.

Hansel then pushed Gretel on top of Clara's legs, which were bleeding severely, now, and he began to undo the back of her dress, pulling it down, revealing her slender, supple body underneath, at which point, he pulled off her silk gown, and began to touch her breasts, eliciting moans and gasps from his beloved sister, even as they continued to kiss.

Gretel continued to disrobe Hansel until finally, he was wearing nothing more than his underwear, showing his slightly emaciated body underneath. Like Gretel, it was clear that Hansel was malnourished, and poorly taken care of.

Finally, Gretel got onto her hands and knees and pulled down Hansel's underwear, taking out his erect cock, and putting it into her mouth, licking and sucking along the shaft, causing Hansel to twitch, writhe and moan, occasionally jerking in pleasure until he came in Gretel's mouth.

The two, who were both naked, now, lay down on the floor, touching each other softly, almost as if they truly loved each other, and slowly, ever so slowly, Hansel pushed his cock into Gretel, who clenched her teeth at first, but then sighed in relief as he began to pump in and out of her at a faster and faster pace, leaving her to cry out,

"Yes, Brother! Harder! Yes! Just like that!" as he pounded into her pussy at a breakneck pace, crying out for her in ecstasy as well, until finally, he slammed hard a few more times, and grunted with release, even as she cried out with her own orgasm. The two then stood and got clothed again, and walked around the girl to face her, smiling as they did it.

"Now, the real fun can start, Clara." Hansel said, pulling her hand off the floor, ripping through the nail that held it fast there, causing her to shriek in white hot pain. He then took out a long knife and stabbed her in the shoulder, then dragged it down her side, causing her to grit her teeth in pain as she felt the serrated edge rip through her flesh. Gretel then looked at Hansel with a pout.

"I wanna do something!"

"Ah, silly me. Go ahead, Sister." He said. Gretel then went over to Clara and grasped her fingers, admiring them in the moonlight.

"You have long, beautiful fingers. Are you a pianist?"

"Y-yes. H-how did you know?" She gasped.

"It was a lucky guess. If you survive, I hope you won't hold this against us."

"H-hold wh… AAAAAAAGGGGHH!" She shrieked as Gretel cut one of her fingers off. Gretel then went down to her feet and stabbed right through one and a half of her toes, causing Clara to cry out in pain again. This time, it was muffled, though. She was losing strength, from all the blood loss. Hansel went to her and looked in her eyes again.

"Such lovely eyes. But not anymore, right Sister?" He asked, stabbing her right eye, then her left with an awl. All she could do this time, though, was whimper slightly. So excited by this sadistic torture, Hansel took the serrated knife, and sliced along her face several times, with the serrated edge, causing a grinding feeling in Clara's head, and leaving the fleshy part of her nose hanging by a tiny piece of flesh.

Hansel and Gretel laughed together, and finally, the two worked together to break both of Clara's arms at the shoulders and elbows, and wrists. She no longer had the will to cry, though, and her suffering was only affirmed by a pitiful whimpering.

"I take the head, you take the stomach?" Hansel asked with a satisfied grin. Gretel nodded, and took out a scalpel, while Hansel took out a long, serrated knife, and began cutting into the head, this time, causing Clara to scream, not just with pain, but with the gritty feeling of having her skull sawed open.

She had seen this kind of torture before in that movie _Hostel_ , where rich businessmen paid a lot of money to torture innocent young travelers. Then, Hansel, threw away her skull, and poked her brain as Gretel looked inside her abdomen, and poked at her stomach, liver and spleen, reaching in and putting them all out of order.

Clara gasped and retched, vomiting blood as Gretel did this, even as her limbs twitched from the spinal reflex of Hansel poking at her brain. Mercifully, though, their incautious play had taken their toll, and finally, she slumped over, dead. Gretel looked up as the bleeding stopped, and checked her pulse.

"Aw! No fair! She can't die on us so soon!"

"Ah well, I had one more thing I wanted to do. She is very pretty, after all." Hansel said, shoving her on the ground.

"I'd better do it while the body's still warm." He continued, and then pulled his pants down, and pushed into her corpse and smirked sadistically. Gretel looked at him in mock hurt.

"Don't worry, sister. I'm just fucking her. It doesn't really mean anything. It's like… business. Wow… She was even a virgin! That's rare these days. She was a good girl." He said, even as he thrust into her, grunting from exertion, until just as he came inside her, the door was kicked down by police, who all had guns, and shields.

"FREEZE! Put your hands where we can see them!"

"Oh, my. I think we've been discovered, brother." Gretel said sweetly, putting her hands over her head, but then pulling out a huge automatic weapon and firing on the cops, who ducked in cover as Hansel got dressed and the two made for the window, jumping out, and making their escape into the night.

"That was really close this time, Brother. We'll have to be more careful in the future."

"No, Sister. We can't die. Not after all the people we killed."

"That's true."

Back in the room, the police approached the corpse, looking on it with disgust.

"Were those really kids? How could such innocent looking kids be such monsters?" An officer asked nervously, making the sign of the cross over Clara's body. He was a very devout man, and believed fervently that children were supposed to be pure and uncorrupted by evil. But this shook the very foundation of his beliefs.

"Sadly, evil begets evil, and monsters are born." The chief said, shaking his head miserably, wondering how on earth he was possibly going to break the news to this girl's mother. For as long as he had been an officer, the job never got any easier. He could pull the trigger without a second thought. But the suffering that he saw still burdened his soul heavily.

 **The End**


End file.
